


Not Just Any Demon

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demi-God, Demons and more Demons, Gen, Good witch, Humanitarian Vampire, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Sam and Dean on an ordinary hunt when someone else solves it first. Their search for the mystery hunters lead them to the most unorthodox of groups: A witch, a vampire, a demon, and a demi-god. Their attempt to hunt the monsters however goes terribly.





	1. Chapter 1

The door swung inward with a bang. Sam shuffled in a couple feet and checked in the corners with a shotgun ready. He moved in further and Dean followed him. The floorboards creaked under their feet.

"Where was the body again?" Dean asked.

Sam pulled out the EMF. "Should be in the wall of the back room. I'm not picking up anything."

Dean stalked across the floor through the next arch. "Then let's get this over with quick."

"I'm all for quick. I don't like the idea of being crammed into a wall to die." Sam kept on his brother's heels, checking behind them every few seconds as they navigated past the kitchen. Dean nudged open the office door. The door creaked on rusty hinges.

he entered the room and froze. "Damn."

"What?" Sam moved in around him. He spied the giant hole in the wall. "That wasn't there before."

Dean pointed the flashlight at the base of the wall. "I think someone beat us to the punch." He moved forward and checked out the pile of dust there on the floor. "Yea, someone else found the bones and torched 'em."

Sam put up his gun. "Who else could have? I haven't heard of any other hunters in the area. Have you?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Let's get out of here and give Bobby a call."

They walked out of the house together. Dean took out his cell phone and rang up their friend Bobby.

"Hello?" Bobby said. "You know what time it is, Dean?"

"Yea, I know. Look, we got a handle on this one vengeful spirit and then we find someone got to it before us. You know anyone else in the area?"

Bobby responded, "Not really. I haven't heard of a hunter in that area recently. Course, there still could be one. I don't get all the news."

"Do you know someone who might?"

"Dean, why does it matter? The job's done. Go get some rest and find a new hunt."

Dean opened his car door. "Just curious. I'll talk to you later then." He hung up and slid into the driver's seat.

Sam asked, "Bobby know anything?"

"Nada. I dunno what's up." Dean sat there for a moment. "I just don't like mystery hunters." He turned the key and took to the road.

"Well," Sam said. "I'm all for dealing with it in the morning. We did spend all day researching this place and the girl inside."

"Alright. I guess back to the motel and a couple beers. We'll check around for hunters in the morning."

 

The next morning they went out asking around about strangers. At a bar called Old Larry's they finally made a break. The pretty young brunette at the counter smiled at Dean.

"We get a lot of strangers around here," she said. "Maybe you can be more specific?"

"Sure thing, Jessie. They'd have arrived maybe a couple days ago and been asking some strange questions about accidents in town."

She leaned over the counter on her elbows. "You see the three people in the corner over there behind the pool table?" Dean turned to look. One girl sitting between two guys, one with light brown hair and the other with black hair.

"Yea, I see them."

"They've been here since three days ago. This is sorta their meet up point."

"Them? Any others?"

She shook her head. "Just the black haired chick who's a part of the group. I haven't seen her in today, but she's bound to show up eventually."

Dean looked again at the three in the corner and then out the window. "Thanks, Jessie. You've helped me out a lot."

She straightened. "No problem, Dean. Any time you want something, don't be afraid to ask." She moved away from him down the counter. Dean picked up his mug of beer and chugged half of what was left.

His phone rang. "Hello?"

It was Sam. "Dean, I've got word of a biker chick that was in the library and a tavern asking same questions as us."

"Did they describe her?"

"Black hair, leather jacket and gloves, jeans, switchblade on her pant loops."

Dean peered at the corner. "I think I found her buddies. I'm at a bar called Old Larry's."

"I'll be there right away." Sam hung up on the other end. Dean put away his cell and downed the rest of his beer. He got up from his seat.

He was a gangster looking guy with his black hair gelled and spiked and a small goatee. He wore a sleeveless white shirt and a nasty looking skulled necklace. Across the table, his friend looked almost the complete opposite in farmer plaid and medium length hair parted down the middle. He smiled softly as he laughed at an inside joke. The girl smiled to herself as she took a sip of her margarita. She wore a simple blouse with a deep v-neck and her hair up in a partial french braid. Her smile slipped when she lit upon Dean walking over.

"Guys," she hinted, "Incoming."

Dean put on one of his slick grins. "Heya, guys, gal. Mind if I join you?"

The gangster rose. "Actually, we do mind. We don't like your kind."

"My kind? We're all just simple folk in a bar."

"No jokes," he growled. "You're a hunter and we don't associate. So, get lost."

Dean grabbed the fourth chair and dragged it over to him and straddled it. "So, you know me. I don't know you. C'mon, sit down and chat with me."

"Get Lost," Black hair snarled.

 The girl rose and grabbed his sleeve. "Jack. Just let him sit there. He's not doing any harm."

"Yet," Jack snapped. "We've had nothing but trouble from people like him."

She reasoned, "He won't leave and there's no point in starting a fight. It'd be three against one even if he started something. So sit. And calm down." Jack looked at her for a long moment and then with a snort fell back into his chair.

"I'm Alice," she said to Dean. "and this is Jack and Edmond. Your name is?"

"Dean Winchester. So, what's the problem with hunters?"

Jack glared angrily into his drink. Edmond and Alice traded looks.

"We have trouble with hunters is all." Edmond said, "Jack's not exactly the friendliest type and neither is our leader. There's usually some sort of shoot out."

"Okay, then I promise not to shoot anyone or try to shoot anyone," Dean complied. "Were you guys the one that took care of the Wackerson House last night?"

They chorused, "No."

Alice completed, "We hang out together, but we don't always work together. It depends on what the job calls for. We all have our specialties."

"Specialties? You guys have specialties in hunting?"

She nodded. "From before we hooked up. Jack and Edmond deal with solid things. Werewolves, vampires, shape shifters. It's what they're good at. They can deal with ghosts and demons, but they're not as good at it as Layla. Me, I'm technical support and weapons expert. I fight when it gets freaky."

"You don't have to tell him," Jack griped and took a long swig. "He's just going to leave or try to kill us."

Sam entered the bar. It took him a moment of slowly walking up the first steps into the main room before he spotted Dean in the far corner. He danced around a drunkard on his way out and approached the table.

"Dean, you got a moment?"

Dean waved for him to pull up a chair. "Sit, I've got some new friends for you to meet."

"New friends?" Sam reached for the closest chair and dragged it over. "We're in the middle of work, Dean."

He pointed to the three. "This is work. Jack, Alice, and Edmond. Oh, this is my brother Sam."

Jack slammed his mug down. "Great. Another one of you. Get lost already, Damnit all."

"It's cool," Edmond calmed, "We haven't been off-ed yet, Jack. Chill out."

Sam watched them arguing and then at Dean, asking silently for an explanation. Then they heard the sound of AC DC. Jack and Edmond looked at Alice as she dug in her pants pocket.

She paused a moment to look at the Caller ID before hitting the accept button. "Layla, what's the matter?" Alice went quiet, watching Dean while she listened to the person on the other end. After a long silence she hit the end key and put away the phone.

"What's she got to say?" Jack inquired.

"Pack it up. We've got demons to bash again," She replied with a grin. Jack let out a victory whoop and matched it by pumping his fist. Edmond downed the rest of his drink and stood.

"Sorry, Dean, Sam," he apologized. "We gotta go hunt some bastards."

"You want some help?" Sam offered.

"No!" They all nearly shouted. The brothers stopped and stared at the three. Jack and Edmond sighed and walked past post haste. Alice tried for an apologetic smile and only got halfway there.

"Look. Thanks for the offer, but we can handle a few demons on our own. We do so almost once or twice a month. So, nice to meet you, but this is good bye." Alice dropped a few twenties on the table and dashed.

The two brothers stood there for a moment.

"We're following right?" Dean asked.

"If you want to," Sam replied.

"I do."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They followed the sporty mustang through the streets to the edge of town. Dean pulled into the lot of an old warehouse with some trepidation. The lights flickered dangerously. He brought the Impala to a stop just a bit back from the corner out of sight of the mustang. A gunshot rang out from inside the building.

Sam barreled out of the car, handgun at ready. A step behind, Dean rushed to open the trunk and grab his shotgun.

At the open door, Sam peered around the corner. He saw Alice standing with her back to the door, a book in her hands and chanting. A wind circled her, but didn't even faze her. Beyond that, the warehouse was dusty and old.

"What's going on in there?" Dean whispered.

Sam craned for a better look at the whole picture. "I think there's five demons. I can't be sure if it's more or not. That Alice girl is casting a spell and I can see the plaid wearing guy." There was another gunshot. "Whoever has the gun isn't in sight."

Dean moved to the other side of the door. One vague form lay on the ground behind Alice. Edmond tossed one of three demons on him over to her feet. Alice held out her hand over the man. He twisted and screamed in agony as black smoke bubbled from his mouth. The second demon possessed man slammed Edmond into the wall. The third ran at Alice.

Sam swung out from around the corner and ran in. He popped off two rounds into the demon, making him falter. Alice yelled something in Latin and the man went flying head over heels into the ceiling and stayed there. She turned to look at Sam.

"We don't need the help," She insisted.

"I'm here. You're kinda outnumbered."

Alice shook her head at his mistake and looked at the ceiling. She held out her hand and recited an exorcism rite. Sam heard a metallic clank and turned. He fired a couple rounds into the black eyed woman running at him. the holes sizzled in her chest.

"Holy water on the rounds?" Alice asked with a small laugh.

"And you exorcise fast," he shot back.

She bumped him with her hip. "That I do." She raised her hand and recited the same incantation.

Still at the door, Dean got turned around and held against the door. The neat suited old man gave him a lean smile with his hand tight around Dean's throat. Gurgling, Dean raised his shotgun and fired off a round point blank. Breath rushed back in. Dean found his feet and ran inside.

Alice turned to the noise. Her knuckles turned white. "Layla!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Out front, Now!"

"Alice, take this one," Edmond dragged his fighter over. Alice forced herself to turn and exorcise the demon.

The old man held up his hands to the sky. "As usual, you guys get rid of all my lackeys. So, where's my party?"

Edmond growled, "I'll give you a party, Lucius. As soon as you get off our tail."

"Nah, I'll settle for a party now. Where's my babe?"

They heard a wordless roar right before a door near the end of the room broke open. She was mildly dark skinned with black hair falling out of a braided bun. A few beads of sweat glistened on her forehead as she stormed over someone with her thick soled boots. A burgundy camisole showed under a shiny black leather jacket with short sleeves. She shoved aside the sparky body in her grip.

"Lucius," she sweetened. Dean gaped, mouth hanging as if missing a hinge. "I missed you," she continued, "oh so much. How long has it been?"

"A whole four months. You still look as badass beautiful as always, Layla," he answered.

"I like to keep up appearances," She mused. "Why don't we get down to business and you get lost before I bust you again?"

"I ain't losing to you again."

Edmond snorted out a laugh and elbowed Alice. "I'll bet a hundred on five seconds."

Lucius pushed at the air and Edmond lifted off the floor.

"Edmond!" Alice screamed.

Lucius looked around the room at each person. "A witch, vampire, and two human hunters. where's your demon pal?"

Sam and Dean traded confused looks. Sam mouthed the word demon as a question.

Layla fixed her hair in the reflection of a metal sheet. "He's busy beating up more of you lackeys. How do I look, Alice?"

"Perfect for kicking ass," Alice answered.

"Good, get the friggin humans out of here. They're stinkin up the place." Layla jumped at Lucius. Alice shut her book and ran to Sam.

"Move, buddy, now."

Sam balked, "What? Why? Just because we smell?"

She looked at him with disgust. "No, because you and your brother are demon toast if you don't get out of this building. Seriously, move your tight ass already." She shoved on his arm. Sam stumbled to the side and then jogged to Dean.

Once outside, Alice pulled the door tightly closed. She turned and watched the two boys with a twitchy smile. Sam folded his arms and watched her back.

Dean pointed at the door. "What was that? you're a witch?"

"This," she emphasized, "This is why I didn't want your help. This is why hunters usually try to kill us. So either you guys play nice or things get messy and I hate messy."

"Are you threatening us?" Dean took a step forward. Alice cringed, tightening her grip on the large ornate book.

"Warning you actually. We aren't your enemy."

There was a boom from the other side of the door that made them all jump. Sam lunged for the door handle. Alice started, not able to stop him before the door opened a few inches.

"No!" She hit him with her book, though it did little except make a solid thumping noise and cause Sam to glare at her.

"Are you seriously letting your friend fight a demon on her own?" He questioned Alice.

"No humans allowed. Period. Any time Lucius or Alastor or Trixton show up, they're major demons by the way, I get as far away as I can. You are not the first to think you could get in the middle of that and survive."

Dean cocked his shotgun and pointed it at Alice's head. Sam looked askance at him.

"What? She's a witch, and there are demons inside. We kill witches remember?"

"Not all. Put the gun down, she looks scared."

Alice certainly was doing her best to get away from the gun, making herself even smaller by scrunching her head down.

Dean didn't move his hand. "We don't kill good witches, which is like one out of a hundred or whatever. Does she look like a good witch? She's hanging out with a blood-sucking vamp, Sammy."

"He can't help what he is," Alice squeaked, immediately ducking behind her book. When nothing happened, she peeked out at the two boys. Sam motioned with his head, trying to tell his brother to drop the weapon while Dean stubbornly made faces back.

A metallic bang of something, or someone slamming into the door made Alice jump.

"Layla?" She inquired after a second bang went off.

Layla's voice came through gruff and low. "Peachy. Are those dickheads gone yet?"

"Totally," Alice lied with a furtive glance at Dean, "heard the words greater demon and bolted."

"Good." There was a strange noise of metal screeching. Sam leaned to peer through the crack. Alice raised her book threateningly and glowered at him. Dean refocused his gun on her. This time she did not cower.

Alice hissed quietly, "Do it, if you want to die bloody and painful deaths. Layla is not patient but she is very inventive."

Sam gave up on being subtle and pulled the barrel of the shotgun down. "Quit it."

Dean stepped back, still not happy about anything.

Pushing Dean away from Alice, Sam whispered, "We know who they are now. Let's contact Bobby and make a game plan for later, if we really need to. They did take out a vengeful ghost."

"Are you suggesting we just walk away from this?"

"I'm saying, as scared as the girl is, she is way more scared of her girlfriend's temper. We have no clue what we're walking into with this group."

"Fine. I was getting hungry anyways, so let's go grab a bite to eat and call Bobby."

"Great." Sam turned and gave Alice his best easy smile. "We'll be going now. I am so sorry about my brother. We won't bother you again."

She brightened. "OH, good. Have a lovely trip, boys." She lifted one of her hands in a small wave.

Dean rolled his eyes while facing away. Sam urged him along with a scolding look.

"She was way too happy to see us gone, Sam," Dean said upon reaching the car.

Sam shrugged. "I told you, she's not a bad person. Just get in the car and drive."


	2. Part 2

"One BLT with extra bacon, and a veggie wrap with a side of fries," The waitress droned, setting down four plates in front of the boys. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you," Sam replied, opening his laptop. She walked away without another word. Dean picked up his burger and took a big bite.

"Dude, this is a great burger," Dean said through a full mouth.

"Sure Dean," Sam muttered  more focused on his laptop screen.

"Fine, don't enjoy culinary perfection when it hits you in the face. What are you looking up?" Dean swallowed and took another big bite.

Sam tapped at the keyboard. "Looking for clues. That guy Lucius said it was a demon, a vampire and a witch traveling together. That has got to leave a mark."

"Good idea. Oh, I had the thought-"

"Dangerous waters," Sam muttered.

"-How do you get such a mismatched group together? Demons don't usually fight each other unless it has to do with demon shit. And don't vampires hunt in nests?"

Sam looked up. "That is... odd, I guess. Maybe they feed it? Or just Alice. Witches are still human so maybe she's playing bloodbag."

Dean chewed slowly. "Dude. Take it easy. Vamps kill."

Sam shrugged and returned to his screen. "Just saying, we've seen Vamps keep humans around to feed on."

"Yeah, whatever, you finding anything?"

"One death in town. Some middle aged man was cut open. It doesn't sound like Vampire though. In this backwater town to the east, some place called Trixie's Haven, there were two suspicious deaths. One teenage girl that commited suicide and a college kid home from school that was cut open."

"How is suicide suspicious?"

"Report says they found signs of bruising that didn't match with the cause of death. They found her hanging in her room. Oh, and guess what, electrical storms all over the place."

"Any 'round here?" Dean asked through his next bite.

Sam gave him a disapproving frown. "Chew, Dean. No need to choke on your burger."

Dean swallowed. "Okay, but have there been electrical storms in the past couple of days?"

Sam hit a few keys. "There was a couple yesterday in the afternoon and the day before. Nothing further back. Looks like that crew has only been here for a couple days max."

"Great, make me feel worse."

"Why?"

Dean licked ketchup off his finger. "We worked for three days on that ghost girl. The chick comes into town and solves in a day? I gotta keep up my reputation."

Sam smirked, finally picking up his veggie wrap. "Don't think that's an issue. You spent most of the time flirting with the bartender. Besides, you think anyone even knows about those four?"

Dean stuffed the remainder of his burger in his mouth and got out his phone, dialing a familiar number. Setting it to speaker, he finished chewing by the time the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" Bobby's voice came through clear and grumpy.

"Hey, Bobby, It's Dean and Sam. We got a question for you."

"When do you not? Does it have anything to do with the report Winston left me about electrical storms where you are. Apparently the slacker has been monitoring the weather for some God-Darned reason. But he called me up an hour ago talking about a growing storm in your area, talking as if the Devil himself were among us. He's not, is he?"

"Woah!" Sam nearly dropped his wrap. "Slow down, Bobby. We know there's some demons in town, but no Devil. You really think it's that bad?"

Bobby snorted, "Bonkers if I know, but Winston really talked it up. Sounded like he was gearing up to head over there too."

"Can you call him back, tell him not to come?"

There was a pause and a clattering noise from the other end. "Why the hell would I do that? Demons are demons. There something you not saying?"

Dean spoke up. "Not yet. We got some stuff for you to look up. Names really. Alice, Edward, Jack, Layla, and Lucius."

"That's rather vague, Dean. You got any last names?"

"Most we know is the Lucius guy is a demon, Alice is a witch and the rest include nothing human. Just look for some history or something to tell us what is going on."

"Fine, but if you-" Dean cut the old man off by hitting the end call button.

Sam finished his wrap, watching Dean for any change in attitude.

"Hey-" Sam started.

Dean blurted, "You do what you want. I'm going to head back to that bar and ask a few more questions."

"Don't go bringing girls back to the room," Sam warned, "because I plan on going back to the motel and do some more digging into these guys."

"Got it. See you later." Dean shoved back his seat. As his brother walked away, Sam called for the check.

 

An hour later...

Ring

Sam idly fumbled for his phone without looking away from his laptop. A news article filled the screen.

"Hello?"

Bobby asked from the other end, "Are you with Dean?"

Sam stopped reading. "No, why?"

"Because I tried to call the idiot, but his phone is turned off. Look I found something on one of those names."

Sam moved his phone to his other hand. "Which one?"

"Layla. According to my notes, I came across something I thought was a demon going by that name twenty years ago."

"Twenty years ago? Are you sure, Bobby. The girl we met would have been a baby at the time."

Sam could hear papers shuffling.

"I'm sure, Sam. Thing is I don't remember writing this, or even being in a town called Arravelle in Wyoming. But there it is in my handwriting. While investigating some strange disappearances and demon signs, I met a twenty something girl who claimed to be a Private Eye. We talked, shared information. Then I saw her crush a guy's head as if it were nothing. You'd think I'd remember something like that."

Sam typed on the laptop. "You said that was Arravelle, Wyoming?"

"Right. On October fourteenth twenty years ago. There was a string of missings for a few weeks before that according to my notes."

"Holy," Sam whispered, opening a link. "There was a triple homicide. They never found the missing people, but three people though to be the culprits were found dead in an old factory. One of them had his skull shattered, the second died from his ribs puncturing both lungs, and the third guy was found with his throat crushed and some severe damage from being thrown into the wall hard enough to break bone."

"Yeah, that sound about right. So, why don't I remember being there?"

"Dunno." Sam kept reading the article. "If it's the same person, or demon, maybe they erased your memories. Or a friend did. Our current Layla is traveling with a witch."

"Well that's just peachy. I don't have any notes on her having a friend, so not someone I ever met."

"Did you find anything else?"

Bobby snorted. "Course I did. The name Lucius is the name of a greater demon. I don't know what you boys are up to, running across another one of those out there, but watch yourself. He's not a run of the mill demon. Demon lore on him calls him an enforcer, so he's going to be more used to combat than one of those crossroad blokes."

"Got it." Thunder cracked. Sam leaned in his chair to look out the window as lightning flashed. "We'll be careful, Bobby. You know that."

"You two are as careful as an elephant in a tutu. Look, Sam, maybe I should call in some help. Backup could-"

"If we need backup, we'll call, Bobby. For now, I don't even know yet what's going on."

"Fine. Just don't get yourself killed. I'll keep digging around, but no promises. Those other names are just too common to find anything quick."

"Thanks. I'll pass it on to Dean."

Sam hung up and exited out of the article on Arravelle. The page he'd been reading before popped back up. It was a crime blogger's site on old unsolved cases. 'Murderer of Beloved Detective a Secret Lover' was the title of the post that included a mugshot of a very feminine looking young man wearing a three piece suit. The black and white photo was stamped with a serial number along the bottom.

The post went on about how a private detective in Buffalo, New York got brutally murdered by his business partner. The partner claimed innocence when questioned but shortly after fled custody. It was later revealed by a police captain that the young man was actually a young woman he had helped get off the streets. The fugitive was never caught, thought to have fled the state.

The details of the murder, were what caught Sam's attention, rather than the photo, for the writer wrote of injuries that would have required extreme strength to inflict.

Upon some more searching, Sam found a few more sites with the same photo and case, but nothing with more details of the investigation. No one at the time had ever questioned the initial suspect or thought to look for a different culprit, so the case went cold fast.

Feeling a little put out, Sam returned to searching for more on the others.

 

Dean let out a victory yell as he hit the eight ball into the pocket, clearing the pool table. His opponent, a scruffy regular with a bushy black beard, grunted and handed over a wad of cash.

"Great playing with you. Want to try again?" Dean crammed his winnings into his jacket pocket.

The guy's lip came up in a snarl. "No thanks. I don't come here to get scammed." He set down his cue and walked away to order a beer.

Whistling to himself, Dean got busy setting the table back up to play as he waited. A row of three empty beer bottles sat on the half-wall  separating the table from the main floor.

"Care to play against a Girl?"

He looked up and dark eyes flashed with mirth at him. Layla smirked and held up two bottles of beer. "I brought gifts."

"Well, never say I turn down free beer." He reached over to accept the drink. She pulled away.

"I have a condition," She said slowly. "Weapons stay sheathed. You even reach for your gun and we all regret it. No need to get bystanders involved, right?"

He glanced over the rest of the bar, with about a dozen others inside, and nodded. Layla smiled and handed over the bottle.

"So, are we betting cash?" She strolled to the other side to pick up a cue, setting aside her beer.

He cracked open the bottle and took a long swig. "That's the usual. Unless you have a better idea."

She picked up the ball and rolled it across the table to him. He caught it and waited for her reply.

"I have boyfriend, if that's what you were hoping for. I got a hundred dollars, what about you?"

His smirk was momentary. She was too confident for him to get lazy. "I'll match." He set down the ball and made the first split. She circled the table a couple times, watching him pocket a solid.

"Interesting friends you keep," Dean mused cautiously, eyes skimming the crowd just in case.

She bent over to judge the angle of her aim. "Don't worry. I told them to get some rest."

"Is that so. Why come talk with me?"

"You're the one that needs convincing." She straightened and flipped her hair back. "Alice told me about your brother. He seems reasonable. You on the other hand. Well, you pointed a gun at her head."

"You want me to leave a bunch of monsters alone?" He scoped out his next combo. "Not in the hunter playbook."

"We're not monsters, not in the usual sense."

He sneered. "A vampire, a witch and a couple of demons. Sound like monsters to me."

"One, I'm not a demon. Two, Alice is only a witch because a couple of hunters like yourself ruined her life. That's what happens when you kill someone's fiance and get them mixed up in the dark without any explanation."

"If you're not a demon, how do you go toe-to-toe with one."

"Ever heard of Gods, boy?" She smiled at his scowl. "No, I'm not a God, but I have the bloodline of one."

"Does that make you a demi-god? Like Jesus?"

She rolled her eyes, pacing to the otherside of the table to make a play. "Do I look like one of that moron's kids? Angels hate me just as much as Demons. It's why I don't fit in your monster category."

"Okay." He watched, sour, as the striped ball rolled into the pocket. "What about the vampire. Why does he not fit in as a monster?"

"Personal choices. Just because you get turned, doesn't mean you go all psycho. The people Ed feeds on are those that no one will truly mourn. The perverted, the bigots, the criminals everyone hates."

"He's still killing people."

"Tell me. Do rapists really deserve to live?"

"Uh... Is that a trick question?"

She seemed to be laughing at him. "I'm saying that he does his best to keep it under wraps and only goes after those that deserve it. You would do the same if you got turned."

"If I got turned, I'd want my brother to chop off my head."

"Fair enough." She sighed as she missed her shot. "Your turn."

He moved to the other side and aimed. "So, you've got an accidental witch, a demi-god, and a humanitarian vampire. What about your demon friend?"

"Boyfriend. He may be a demon, but he's so in love with me that he doesn't even talk to his own kind anymore. It's a bit cute. He hasn't actually killed a human in three decades and takes excellent care of his host."

"Are you sure he hasn't killed anyone? He could have when you weren't looking."

"I am sure. He's not a clean killer. The number of good shirts we have to toss because of blood stains is ridiculous."

"Excuse me then if I don't take that at your word."

"Why?" She leaned over the pool table, folding her hands under her breasts. "Because I'm not human?"

He hesitated, forcing himself to look into her eyes. "Because I don't believe a demon would do that for anyone."

"Suit yourself." She straightened and turned away, eyeing something across the bar. "Your response isn't all that surprising though."

He took a break from playing to drink more beer. "I take it this isn't your first time talking to a hunter."

"Not my first, won't be my last. Half the time, there isn't even a talk. They just got right for shooting and then I have a mess to clean up."

"Does that mean you killed the hunters?"

"More like put them in the hospital. The hard part is convincing them they didn't get into a fight. I prefer it if they just don't remember, but that's hard to do on someone in that situation. Anyway, I prefer this, talking it out."

"Doesn't seem to be working." He set down his beer and went back to the game. "What makes you so certain I won't just find a way to kill you and come back."

She laughed and kept on laughing until she was out of breath and he was glaring at her.

"You find that funny?"

"I'm not old enough for there to be lore about me. I don't even know what kills me. Demon stuff doesn't work and God killing tools depend on the God. Have fun trying to figure that one out."

"I've handled worse."

"Like what?"

He started. "Like Hell? I'm Dean Winchester for Christ's Sake."

"Who?"

"Excuse me." Dean lifted his cue. "Dean Winchester. I only helped stop the apocalypse more than once already."

She shrugged. "I hang out with monster outcasts and drunks. First time I've heard of you. So, Hell was it?"

"Hell, Demons, Ghosts, a Trickster, even a wraith. I can kill a demon-god half breed."

"I'd love to see you try. In fact, If you even remember enough of this conversation to do the research, come find me. It'd be nice to know what hurts me."

"I can't even tell if that's a threat or invitation."

"Both. Gotta have some fun when you're an immortal." She took a look at the game and pulled out a thick fold of twenties. "I should get going. Have a few more drinks on me."

He stared suspiciously as she put the money in his hand and walked away.

Coming in through the door, Sam started to see Layla step around him with a smug look of victory. He watched her walk out the door and then turned to look for Dean.

"Dean, I thought you were going to flirt with the bartender, not the demon," Sam hissed upon getting closer to his brother. Dean finished his open beer and picked up the second bottle Layla had left behind and cracked it open.

"I wasn't flirting with her. She wanted to talk to me." He took a swig from the new bottle. "Bought me a couple beers, so I figured no harm."

"Stop." Sam snatched the beer from his hand, splashing some on his hand. "Bobby called back. He met a girl named Layla twenty years ago and had his memories erased. Only way we know is because he wrote everything down."

"You don't think?"

"I do. She's friends with a witch." Sam put the bottle to the side. "I think she's been around for something like sixty years and not someone you want to get lazy around."

He eyed his empty beer bottle warily. "Well, I know she's the love child between a god and a demon."

"A- a god, not a human?"

"That's what she said. Are you sure about the drinks? They weren't opened."

"Then maybe it's not the drinks. Check your pockets."

Dean started patting himself down. "She didn't touch me, why would-" His sentence trailed off as he pulled a small leather bag from his jacket. "That Bitch." He untied the pouch and dumped out a couple of small feathers, sand, and a post-it note that said 'you wish'. "That Bitch!"

Sam couldn't help but smile. "You have got to give her credit."

"Don't you dare be on her side now," Dean warned, pointing his finger at Sam. "We are going to do some major research on this demon-demi-whatever and put her down for good, got it."

"I'm just saying," Sam said with a shrug, "she got you good."

"Fine, did Bobby have anything else to say besides his trip down memory lane?"

"For us to watch ourselves, to which I agree. They survived a fight with a greater demon."

"We can at least take out her friends."

Sam scowled. "Do you want to piss her off?"

He leaned in. "No matter how you spin it, it's a group of monsters, the very things we hunt."

"Monsters that have done nothing but fight demons and get rid of a ghost since we got here." Sam folded his arms. "Did she say something different?"

"A lot of B.S. trying to get me to not do anything. Look, I already know where they're staying. I did do some asking around earlier. Let's wait till night and attack. It'll be easy. The only night owl is the vampire."

"And what if they aren't asleep?"

"Then we wait until they are. Pick the lock, cut off the vamp's head, stab the demon and kill the girl, all before anyone has a clue what is going on. Easy as pie. C'mon Sam, don't tell me you've gone soft."

"I'm not soft, Dean."

"Then buck up."

Sam wanted to just punch his brother, but all that would do is make things worse. "Fine. Let's do this. Where are they staying?"

 

Sam said as little as possible in the car as they waited for the lights in the motel room to go dark. They couldn't see in side because of the drawn curtains, but the lights inside left shadows and outlines at the edges.

He checked the clock for what felt like the hundredth time. It was only a few minutes past midnight and only ten since he'd last looked. Sam stuffed down a groan. Dean wasn't paying attention to him anyway, his eyes locked on the motel room.

"Sam," Dean hissed. Sam looked up and saw the lights were off. "Let's go."

"Now?" Sam tried to caution, but Dean was already getting out of the car and going to the trunk. Sam fumbled for the handle.

"Dean. I hope you know what you're doing," Sam muttered when Dean thrust the demon killing dagger at him.

Dean shouldered his machete. "How many times have we done this, Sam? It'll be fine."

"I just don't want to get my head smashed in by a demi-god."

"We'll get out of there before that happens."

At the door, Sam knelt to pick the lock while Dean got ready to run in. At a nod, Sam opened the door with a push. Dean rushed in, machete raised. The room was dark as pitch, but they could see two lumps together in one of the beds, a third curled in the second bed and someone in the chair. Dean went for the chair. Sam slipped into the room and headed for the first bed, raising the knife.

The machete swung down, chopping into the cushion and wood frame. The form in the chair shifted, hooking a leg on his neck, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down and to the side. Dean's head collided with the light stand.

Sam pulled aside the sheet and saw a pile of pillows. He looked up and to the door as the light changed. A fist hit him in the jaw.

The light turned on allowing Sam to see Jack's sneering face right before he got punched a second time.

Dean groaned and looked up at Layla. She smirked.

"Damn, you are predictable."

Dean rolled up and swung. She slid down into the chair, twisting away.

Sam tried to get back up, but Jack pressed him up against the wall by the throat. Sam choked.

Layla dodged Dean's third attack, catching his hand and throwing him face first into the empty bed. She sat on his back.

"Well, that was fun." She shot a smile at Jack. "A nice bit of exercise before going to sleep."

"You knew?" Sam croaked. Jack eased his grip enough to let him breathe.

"I had good reason," Layla replied. Dean strained, but she hardly budged. "Not the first time I've had to deal with Hunters like him."

"Arrr-you bitch, get off of me!" Dean growled.

"Be quiet," Jack threatened, "or I start killing your brother." To make his point, he dug his nails into Sam's skin.

"I'll make this simple," Layla said. "I don't want to kill you. The world needs good hunters. But I can't have you tracking me down again. So we're going to put you to sleep for a few hours. That's it. We go our separate ways and never speak to each other again."

"Fuck that-Aoow." Layla leaned to one side, putting pressure on his arm.

"Did I ever say you have a choice?"

Jack snickered and then called over his shoulder. "You two going to come in yet?"

Alice leaned in. "We weren't sure it was over."

"It's safe," Layla said with a nod. "You have it?"

Entering the room with Edmund behind her, Alice pulled out a medical bottle and two needles. "Easiest pie ever. Do you know how much to use?"

Jack dropped Sam to take the needles from Alice. "Don't be stupid, Boy." He warned, "Try anything and Layla breaks your brother."

Sam froze, rethinking his attempt to fight back. He coughed and massaged his throat.

Jack filled both syringes half way and handed the mostly empty bottle back to Alice. "You'll wake up before dawn. Maybe a bit groggy, but safe and whole."

Sam jerked back as Jack turned to him. "What is it?"

His smile was colder than ice. "A light sedative. Now hold still or I'll just punch your lights out."

Sam cringed at the thought. It was over faster than he could have thought, blacking out only moments after Jack injected the sedative into his system. Dean tried to squirm away after seeing his brother crumple, but Layla's hold remained strong as steel.

She waited for his muscles to go slack and let go of him. "Alright, pack everything into the cars. We need to be as far away as possible when they wake up."

Jack looped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "You sure you want them alive?"

She kissed his cheek. "Sam isn't a threat and Dean won't remember a thing about us when he wakes up. Besides, we've already left enough bodies in this town, don't you think?"

"If you think so." Alice picked up her suitcase and added, "Jack probably could stand for a few more."

"I am not so calus to just kill on a whim, Alice." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Just saying," Alice said with a small shrug. "See you outside."

It took them a matter of minutes to clear out the room and leave the brothers to wake in the silence of an empty room. Sam stumbled at first, struggling to maintain his balance. The clock read fifteen minutes past four.

"Dean."

There was a moan and a thump as Dean fell to the floor.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam blinked to clear his vision and felt his way over to his brother. Dean yawned, looking around as if confused.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like our motel room."

"It's not. It's Layla's?"

"Who's Layla?"

"Uh, the demi-god that just kicked your butt. You okay?"

"My head feels like I'm underwater. Demi-gods are a thing? Was she cute?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one that found out she's a demi-god."

"I am. When'd I do that?"

Sam stared at his brother. "Oh, shit. She drugged you."

"Is that why I feel so crappy?"

"C'mon." Sam tried to help Dean to his feet, though he was still unsteady himself. "I'll tell you all about it later."

Dean grunted incoherently.


End file.
